Les 10 trucs à faire avant 25  ans
by Plumette05
Summary: D'après vous, quels sont les 10 trucs à faire avant d'avoir ses 25 ans ?   Venez et laissez vous emporter par la vie de Bella et de ses 24 ans et demie après sa rencontre avec Alice ...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à tous, voici un premier jet de ce que va être mon histoire, si vous voulez bien sûr une suite ! :p je vous laisse juger par vous même ! _**

* * *

><p><em>Bella a 24 ans, elle est secrétaire d'édition et espère bientôt obtenir une promotion. Elle n'a jamais été amoureuse et elle est en ce moment célibataire. Son meilleur ami s'appelle Jasper. Elle est quelqu'un de plutôt réservée et prude. Elle vit seule dans un grand appartement mais sa vie va changer quand elle va rencontrer Alice ...<em>

Munie d'un bol de chocolat chaud et d'une petite mandarine, je m'assis confortablement sur mon fauteuil avec _Cosmo_ en guise de lecture.

Je poussais un soupir de bien être quand mes lèvres se trempèrent dans la mousse onctueuse et chocolatée du lait chaud.

Il n'y a rien de mieux, un soir glacé en décembre que d'être dans son salon, bien au chaud sous une couette, et de n'avoir aucun travail à faire, aucun objectif, ne pas être pressée… Etre libre quoi !

Je tournais distraitement les pages du magazine espérant trouver un article intéressant.

Un gros titre attira mon regard : Les 10 trucs à faire avant ses 25 ans !

_1. Coucher avec un inconnu _

_2. Partir à Las Vegas _

_3. Recueillir un animal _

_4. Lire la Bible_

_5. Acheter une robe de plus de 200$_

_6. Se faire tatouer/percer_

_7. Faire du saut en parachute_

_8. Avoir une expérience lesbienne_

_9. Trouver son point G_

_10. Aller à un ballet de danse classique_

Je souris gentiment face à ces défis plus délirants les un que les autres.

Moi, qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si exceptionnel ? Rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de chat ou de chien alors un de la SPA … encore moins ! Mon point G, n'en parlons même pas et pour ce qui est du saut en parachute, je m'abstiendrai volontiers de cette option.

Après avoir lu les commentaires des femmes ayant eu la chance de vivre toutes ces expériences j'éteignais la lumière et allais me coucher sans savoir que le lendemain matin, ma vie allait radicalement changer…

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cette très très courte partie vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou mes cocos ! Je ne sais pas combien de review j'ai eu et je n'ai même pas pu les lire ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! En tout cas, c'est une sacré frustration. En attendant, voici une petite suite, j'espère pouvoir voir vos commentaires pour la prochaine fois !**

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais brutalement, un son strident m'arrachais les oreilles.<p>

La sonnette.

Elle retentit encore une fois, m'énervant d'autant plus.

-QUOI ?

J'ouvris la porte sans douceur pour voir apparaitre … mon banquier !

-Bonjour mademoiselle Swan, dit il sans s'occuper de ma tenue ou même de ma coiffure.

Il entra en passant devant moi. Je sentis alors son parfum me picoter le nez.

Mon banquier était un homme gras et très petit. Je ne l'avais pas choisi pour son physique mais pour … rien, c'est mon père qui a décidé ! Non seulement il était gros et moche mais c'était un sacré connard.

-Je ne croyais pas vous réveiller à cette heure ci, je vous prie de m'excuser

-Il est 7h, monsieur Bratier, c'est normal que je dorme un samedi matin ! répondis je, d'une humeur massacrante

Il ne releva pas mon ton irrité et sortit des papiers qu'il posa précipitamment sur la table.

-Nous avons peu de choses à régler mademoiselle, mais très importante ! Mais tout d'abord, e feriez vous un café ?

Abasourdie, je hochais la tête et alla lui faire son café.

-Donc, pour aller droit au but, vous avez des problèmes d'argent, graves !

-Aaah !

Le café, à présent chaud, s'était malencontreusement versé sur ma main.

La douleur et cette merveilleuse nouvelle finirent de me réveiller.

Je lui servis son café et m'assis en face de lui.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Vous êtes à découvert, je pense que vous ne l'ignorez pas, et par conséquent je ne pourrai bientôt plus vous autoriser de retrait d'argent, il faudra me rendre votre chéquier et votre carte bancaire…

-Et …euh… ceci s'appliquera quand ? bafouillais je

-Dans un mois ! Je vous laisse celui-ci pour combler au moins la moitié de votre découvert et ensuite je sévirai …

-D'accord …

-Bon et bien finalement, ceci aura été plus court que prévu ! dit il joyeusement

Il se leva, rangea ses papiers éparpillés dans sa pochette et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Quand à moi, j'étais restée assise, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Je basculai ma tête entre mes mains. Quelle misère …

Que vais-je faire ? Faire la pute pour rembourser mes dettes ? Vendre mes habits ? Mes bijoux ? Je vais finir par habiter dans la rue, seule, sans personne pour l'aider, juste le « je sévirai » de M. Bratier ?

La panique commençait à me gagner et je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine.

Doucement Bella, calme toi ! Il y a un moyen, toujours une solution !

Pour commencer, trouver une colocataire !

Avant, j'avais pris ce grand appartement car c'était le seul qui était habitable et à peu près dans mes moyens. Maintenant il ne l'est plus et j'ai une chambre en trop !

Hop ! Débarrasser cette pièce et rendre cet appart' accueillant. J'ai du boulot pour le week end au moins !

Le lundi matin, une annonce était dans le journal, j'attendais juste les propositions.

Ce n'est que la semaine suivante que j'en eu des intéressantes.

Avant ça, des pervers, des canulars, des gens un peu bizarres … mais là, un appel d'une jeune fille très polie m'interpella.

Je la rappelai le soir même.

-Oui allô ?

-Bonjour Alice, c'est Bella, vous m'avez téléphoner ce matin et …

-C'est pour l'annonce ? dit elle très excitée

-Oui, c'est bien pour cela que je vous appelle, votre proposition m'intéresse et …

-Je serai ravie d'emménager avec vous !

Tant d'empressement me déstabilisa, elle avait l'air si calme sur le message.

-Euh … bien sûr, mais ne voulez vous pas visiter l'appartement, votre chambre, voir le quartier ou que tout simplement nous fassions plus ample connaissance ! lui proposais je

-Bien sûr qu'il me plait l'appartement, c'est un appart' ! Et vous et moi allons bien nous entendre, j'en suis sûre ! Quand puis je aménager ?

Je réfléchis rapidement, je n'avais pas prévu que ça aille aussi vite !

-Mercredi ? Si cette date vous est favorable … bien entendu !

-Pas de problème pour moi ! Je serai là vers 14 h ! Au revoir et à mercredi !

Elle raccrocha. Je regardai l'écran du téléphone. Notre conversation avait duré 3 minutes 32 exactement. En 3 minutes 32 j'avais programmé un emménagement dans mon appartement pour dans deux jours. En 3 minutes 32 j'avais trouvé une colocataire, qui, je l'ignorais encore, allait m'apporter bien plus qu'une colocation amicale …

Le mercredi arriva très rapidement et bientôt l'horloge indiquait 14 heures.

La sonnette retentit à 14h06.

-Bonjour ! me lança joyeusement Alice.

Elle était petite et très mince, je jalousais d'ores et déjà sa taille de guêpe !

Elle portait une coupe au carré avec quelques mèches rebelles qui rebiquaient et encadraient joliment son visage de porcelaine.

-Bonjour, lui répondis je

-Je peux entrer ?

Elle était déjà plus polie que mon banquier !

Je me poussai et Alice entra.

C'est alors que je les vis … 5 monstrueuses valises qui étaient cachées derrière elle.

Ca n'allait jamais rentrer !

-Je peux voir ma chambre ?

-Bien sûr ! déclarais je, après être sortie de ma torpeur.

Je poussai ses bagages dans l'entrée et fermai la porte.

-Comme elle est jolie ! s'exclama t-elle en entrant

Je l'avais prévenue de l'absence de lit et j'imaginai que quelqu'un allait lui apporter. La pièce ne comportait qu'une petite penderie avec une commode. Je les avait récupéré la veille, chez ma mère.

Donc, pour moi, cette chambre n'avait encore aucun charme, mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'Alice voyait toujours le monde en l'embellissant et elle allait embellir ma vie.

-Tu as apporté un lit ?

-Oui, il m'attend en bas, je suis venue avec mon frère, Emmett .

-C'est parfait ! On va le chercher !

Elle se retourna vers moi, les yeux pétillants et me suivit jusque dans la rue.

Un gros camion nous attendait.

-Emmett ! cria t-elle, viens !

Un homme, aussi grand et fort qu'un ours sortit du véhicule. Je pris peur. Ca y est, j'étais morte, quand Alice s'exclamait devant la soi disant beauté de sa chambre elle parlait en fait de mon appartement, elle allait me tuer et le récupérer !

Au secours !

Mais le grand Emmett vint gentiment me saluer avec un petit sourire timide. Je repris mon souffle.

Il ouvrit les portes de sa camionnette et commença à sortir le matelas.

-Alice, cria t-il, si tu pouvais juste me tenir la porte !

Elle se précipita sur les portes capricieuses du camion et en retint une. Moi, j'ouvris celle du hall et le laissai passer.

Il portait le matelas sans effort, sans goutte de sueur, sans souffle coupé.

Impressionnant.

* * *

><p><strong>Des impressions ? Laissez moi vos commentaires (même si je ne peux pas encore les lire ! ;))<strong>


End file.
